


Jiro finds his soulmate

by Funqpop



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Jiro has brown eyes, Just try to change my mind, M/M, Soul cat AU, These two are sweeties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Jiro has been on the hunt for his soulmate. All he knows is they should have beautiful red hair and pretty green eyes. He doesn't mind if it's a boy or a girl since he's figured out he's Bi, he just hopes they have the same feelings when they meet... Though from what he knows they MUST be adorable.





	Jiro finds his soulmate

Jiro was bringing in his cat to work today, he had to have them in a crate but he had them out to play for a bit since it was break time. He was near his uncle's newer store since Ren wanted to see the cat, he was very excited. In fact, he was so excited that he brought out Shigeru and Jan to meet the cat too. Once the cat saw Jan however they bolted to him and was starting to give him affection. Jiro was very confused as to what was happening, Shigeru and Jan were too. Ren, however, knew what was happening, "You should go get your cats if you brought them, maybe they'd all like to play?" Ren suggested. Jan seemed excited and went to get his cat!

Jan came out with a black cat with brown eyes. His soul cat and Jan's soul cat seemed to be smelling each other. Jan seemed to realize something that Shigeru and Ren figured out already but Jiro had yet to realize. Jiro was just enjoying that his cat had finally seemed to be more social then he did, even all this made his anxiety start going. His soul cat and Jan's soul cat were playing and seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot. Jan kind of stared at Jiro from out of the corner of his eyes. Jiro seemed to be more comfortable as he looked at the two cats, this was a bit new to Jan. Jan actually really liked seeing Jiro calm down a little.

Ren and Shigeru left to give them both some time to figure things out, knowing Jiro would figure it out soon. Jiro looked up as they left, noticing Jan just staring at him. "U-Um..." Jiro seemed to get nervous again. Jan blushed and pointed to the cats, knowing what Jiro must have been nervous about. It took a moment for Jiro to realize what the <strike>cute</strike> boy meant, their cats looked like the other boy! Jiro thought for a moment and then looked up at Jan. "U-Uh... D-Does this mean...?" Jiro didn't expect his soulmate to be someone in the market, especially someone working for his uncle. Jan didn't understand very well but he had been getting better at Japanese. "Soulmates." Jan nodded.

Jiro didn't know how to take this, seeing as they had a language barrier. Jan personally didn't mind, Jiro was adorable and handsome at the same time to him so he was happy that Jiro had ended up being his soulmate. "Uh... D-Does that we'd have to date..? I-I wouldn't mind but!" Jiro was obviously flustered and nervous. Jan took his hand with a smile. "I would love to." Jan said, making Jiro blush much more than he already had been. "O-Okay uh... W-Want to go out uh... Friday? W-We can stay at one of our places o-or go get ice cream." He smiled nervously at Jan. "Ice cream nice." Jan grinned back. Shigeru and Ren had been watching from the store window. Ren was proud of his nephew for finally finding his soulmate and Shigeru was proud that Jan could find his soulmate here.


End file.
